pokemon_the_journey_beginsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Ash and Pikachu. The meeting of destiny!
Ash and Pikachu. The meeting of destiny! (Japanese: サトシとピカチュウ。運命の会議 Satoshi to pikachū. Unmei no kaigi!) is the first chapter of Pokémon: The Journey Begins. Plot In a small Kanto region settlement called Pallet Town, a boy named Ash Ketchum wakes up in the middle of the night, to a sound coming from the attic. When he goes to see what is making the sound, he finds a wild Pikachu. Ash’s mother, Delia Ketchum, tells her son tells him to take the Pokemon outside and to go to bed, which Ash reluctantly does. Ash promises Pikachu, that once he receives his Starter Pokemon the next day, he will let the Mouse Pokemon join him on his journey. The next morning, Ash wakes up on time, and arrives at Professor Oak’s laboratory. Ash is the first of the Pallet Town trainers the arrive at the lab so he gets first pick of the Kanto starter Pokémon – Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Ash decides to pick Charmander. Professor Oak also presents to Ash a Pokédex containing information on all Pokémon native to Kanto and 10 empty Poke Balls. When Ash exits the lab, the Pikachu is waiting for him. As Ash pulls out a Poke Ball, Pikachu flinches, and reveals to Ash that he is afraid of going inside Poke Balls (for one reason or another). Ash tells him, that he needs to go inside the ball, so he can catch him, but says he can stay outside with him, once he is caught. Pikachu agrees and reluctantly goes inside. Ash immediately lets Pikachu out as soon as the capture is complete. Ash also releases Charmander and scans to two Pokemon with his Pokedex. Afterwards the trio leave town and head towards Route 1. Major Events * Ash begins his Pokémon journey. * Ash starts his journey with a Charmander. * It is revealed Pikachu is afraid of going inside Poke Balls. * Ash captures Pikachu . * Ash leaves Pallet Town. Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * Professor Oak * Delia Ketchum * Lab Assistant Pokémon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Charmander (Ash's) * Oddish (Delia's) * Bulbasaur (Starter Pokemon) * Squirtle (Starter Pokemon) * Bulbasaur (fantasy) * Charmander (fantasy) * Squirtle (fantasy) Trivia * This is the first (possibly only) chapter with Pikachu seen inside his own Poké Ball. * This chapter is based on the episode: Pokémon - I Choose You! * The way Ash meets Pikachu is inspired by how they meet in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. Differences between the chapter and the original episode. * The opening League Battle wasn't shown. * Ash found Pikachu in the attic, rather than receiving him from Professor Oak, similar to the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. * Ash wakes up on time and arrives at the lab before Gary Oak and the other Pallet Town trainers. * Ash starts with Charmander, instead of Pikachu. * Gary doesn't appear. * Misty doesn't appear.